


Who's the Fool Now?

by betweentheloins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, HP: EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweentheloins/pseuds/betweentheloins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry attempts to use humor to soften Draco up after missing a romantic dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's the Fool Now?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: @whysotensepotter

Draco got out of bed sluggishly that morning, throwing a silken robe over his bare torso, and padded barefoot down the hall. He needed coffee-- it was an absolute must if he intended to make George’s birthday dinner later that evening, but to be perfectly honest, he wasn’t looking forward to it much. 

Weasley family gatherings were always awkward without his fiance. 

_“It’s fine, Harry,” Draco told him, “I know your job is important.”_

_“You know I never intend to break a promise. I know I said I’d be home for dinner and that I’d make the party--”_

_“I said it’s fine.”_

_Draco got up from the table and began taking the unused dishes to the kitchen counter. Wax from the candles he’d lit earlier in the evening was hardening in tall piles on the table’s surface._

_“Let me do that,” Harry insisted, awkwardly grabbing the dishes from Draco’s arms, “It’s the least I can do.”_

_“Suit yourself,” Draco shrugged._

It was a warm-- er-- early afternoon, Draco noticed as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The sun was high in the sky, streaming into the windows of their house. Draco had definitely overslept, not that it mattered. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and yawned, stepping off of the staircase and swerving to the left through the kitchen doorway. 

He reached for his favorite coffee mug and began to pour himself a cup before he realized that nothing was coming out of the pot. It was empty. Bone dry. 

“Damn it, Potter, you can’t even leave me a cup of coffee before you go dashing out the door?” Draco grumbled, still annoyed at Harry for missing dinner and even more frustrated that Harry had agreed to go into work on a Saturday, effectively abandoning him to go to The Burrow alone. 

He sighed heavily and went about making his own pot of coffee. He placed a filter in the pot and added the coffee grounds, then went to fill the pot with water when--

“AAAAGH!” Draco shouted, blindly reaching for the faucet to turn off the water as he braced against the blast of the sprayer hose that was apparently malfunctioning. 

Soaking wet and definitely more awake now than he would have been after even two cups of coffee, he snatched the nozzle out of its holder on the side of the sink and began to inspect the damn thing. 

On the back of the sprayer, holding the button down, was a small piece of spellotape with a bit of writing on it. 

_April Fools'!_ it read in Harry’s untidy scrawl. 

It took only a moment for Draco to burst into hysterics, struggling to replace the nozzle. “Damn it, Potter!” he cried out as he laughed, clutching his side. He hadn’t even noticed the front door open. 

Harry stood in the kitchen doorway, grinning widely with a large to go cup-- assumingly filled with coffee-- in his hands. He took in the sight before him and waited patiently while Draco stopped laughing and became aware of his presence. 

“Am I forgiven?” he asked cautiously, holding out the cup to Draco as a peace offering. Draco crossed the room cautiously, took the cup from Harry, and returned to where he had been leaning against the counter. 

“I’ll… think about it,” Draco said, sipping his coffee graciously. His tone indicated that he had something more to say. 

“But…?” Harry provided.

“But first…” Draco trailed off, “YOUR TURN!” he screeched, flinging the faucet handle upward madly and letting the water stream across the kitchen to where Harry stood. 

“You arse!” Harry shouted, holding his hands in front of him to ward off the cold spray. Draco took pity on him and turned it off after a few moments.

“Who's the fool now?” Draco grinned.

Harry sighed heavily. “How did I not see that coming?”


End file.
